The Kitchen
by animeluv1
Summary: Stiles is mad at Derek and decides to punish him. Dessert will just have to wait.


Disclaimer: I claim only the story and being awesome. The characters of Teen Wolf are not mine :(

Enjoy. Rate. Review. Eat cereal. BE JOLLY!

* * *

After cleaning up after dinner Stiles pushed everyone out into the living room to watch a movie while he made dessert. He planned on making a large cake. Perhaps red velvet... He heard Scott and Jackson arguing about what movie to put in. Lydia, of course, suggested_ The Notebook_. As always the boys shot her down. "We are not watching a chick flick." Scott said finally. Lydia started pouting and Allison decided to make it better. "I wouldn't mind watching _The Notebook_..." Scott immediately turned into a lap dog. "_The Notebook_ it is." He said and put it in. "You are so fucking whipped." Jackson said like he wasn't. Stiles laughed. Lydia had Jackson wrapped around her perfectly manicured fingers. The blonde just wouldn't admit it... pride and all that shit.

Stiles let his mind wander while leaned against the kitchen counter. He nearly jumped out of his skin when two strong hands wrapped around his waist. He smirked, and decided to play a game. "Danny! You can't do that here. What if Derek sees?" He said in a mock worried voice. The solid wall of muscle behind him rumbled and shook him. "Do I need to kill someone." It wasn't a question. It was a threat in the format of a question. The way Derek spoke low and level in his ear made him shiver. "Relax sour-wolf. I was just getting a little revenge for this morning." Stiles said putting his hands over Derek's which were still wrapped around him. Derek didn't speak he just 'hmmed' as if asking 'What about this morning?' "Don't act like you don't know." Stiles said before attempting to pull away. He would have succeeded if it weren't for the fact that his boyfriend was built like a tank.

"I'm mad at you. Let go." He said trying to pull free. DAMN IT! he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. AHA! He got an idea. He pushed his butt against the front of Derek's jeans, and began rubbing up and down. "What are you doing Stiles." Derek said, yet again not a question. "My butt itches." He said like it was obvious. He set a rhythm and kept it up until he felt Derek get hard. "Derek, I think you have a problem. You should go take care of that while I make dessert." He said with a hard grind. "You started this, you're going to finish it Stilinski." Derek said and thrust forward. Stiles inhaled to suppress the moan he wanted to let out. "_You_ started this. With this morning. And then the arm binding. I couldn't itch my ass. So, technically, I had no choice but to use what i could to rid myself of this awful itch. You were conveniently behind me, and became my butt's scratching post. This is all your fault. And I'm still mad at you. I think you're a total asshole." Stiles said working up his rage. Really, he just wanted to turn around and kiss every inch of Derek's gorgeous face and forgive him. But he knew better.

He was Stiles Stilinski, Human among Werewolves. He was a badass ninja researcher, and tough as nails... sometimes. Just never when it involved Mister Frowny-wolf. This time though, he was going to stick it out. He was not gonna cave. Nope. Derek began kissing his neck gently. Maybe he could just... **NO**. Derek nipped at his neck. He could...just this time? **NO**. Derek nibbled on his ear. Oh. Just this time. He sighed. No, he couldn't. He would just take a little peek back to see if Derek looked sorry. As soon as he started to turn his head Derek had him turned around and pinned to the counter and was kissing him. Hard. Stiles adored the way he kissed. It was possessive and dominant. Everything Derek was. His sour-wolf nipped at his lower lip, demanding entrance. Never asking. He never needed to ask. Stiles opened willingly. Soon his mouth was being scowered, traced, memorized. He tangled his tongue with Derek's. It was a weak attempt at battle which, of course, Derek won. Stiles didn't mind. Derek could conquer him any day. When they broke for air Stiles whimpered in disappointment.

"Stupid need for air." Derek just moved to his neck. "Or not." he shrugged one shoulder and let his eyes drift shut and his head lull back. Derek loved marking Stiles neck. Something about letting everyone know who he belonged to. At first Stiles had denied it. 'I'm not property. You don't own me anymore than I own you.' he had said but lost the fight when Derek had replied with 'But you do own me. I'm yours. Your mate.' Derek nipped and sucked and Stiles bit his lip to hide his moans. This was not his plan. He opened his eyes, and took a deep breathe. "You're right. I should finish what I start."He said and managed to spin the so Derek was against the counter.

"Keep quiet." He said as he knelt down and undid the jeans that looked so good on his mate, he sincerely regretted having to lower them at all. He was met with a very hard erection. It still amazed Stiles at how well endowed his boyfriend was. I mean he seemed impossibly large. Stiles licked his lips and kissed the tip which caused Derek to hiss. He licked from the underside of the base to tip before finally taking the hard length into his mouth. Derek grabbed the short hairs on his head and pushed him towards the base. Stiles relaxed his throat, but even when he felt him at the back of his throat there was still too much. He had to take the rest into his hands. He sucked slowly and let Derek control the pace as he swirled his tongue, and caressed it against the satin member in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sped up. He grabbed onto Derek's butt for more support and moaned at the feel of the smooth, toned flesh beneath his fingers. Derek in turned growled. Stiles hummed around the erect penis in his mouth. He withdrew with a pop. Lowering his head, he took Derek's balls in his mouth and sucked. He pulled away and continued his sucking of Derek's cock. When he tasted the bittersweet drop of pre-cum he pulled away. He looked into Derek's eyes and stood up. "That's for letting me wake up alone, asshole."

He walked away and into the living room with a big smile on his face. Leaving Derek in the kitchen, his pants below his ass, dripping cock out in the open, and unsatisfied. But hey, he got his answer. Derek tucked himself away and walked into the living room where he saw Stiles in between Scott with Allison on his lap and Jackson in a similar position with Lydia. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd must have gotten back earlier than expected because they sat on the floor in front of the couch. He walked behind Stiles. He leaned down draping his arms over his shoulders. "Don't worry Stiles. I'll fuck you so hard tonight that when you wake up tomorrow _afternoon_, I'll be there. All my morning work will be done and you'll have me all to yourself." He whispered in his ear. Stiles smiled brightly and turned into him. "Promise?" Derek just smiled. "You're forgiven." Stiles told him and kissed him.

"Hey Stiles," Jackson asked half way through the movie "Where's dessert?" Stiles smiled again. "Upstairs waiting for me." Jackson looked confused for a moment and then shook his head. "Too much information dude." Stiles just shrugged and jumped over the couch and ran up the stairs. Dessert sounded perfect right about now.

**FIN**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! your reviews, as always, are very much appreciated!

If you like this, I have two other Sterek Fanfictions up, and another to come!


End file.
